


Папа Гномский

by everytuesday



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Detectives, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Тодд заходит в квартиру и застает Дирка в самом разгаре нового расследования.





	Папа Гномский

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gnome Pope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151999) by [Hantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hantastic/pseuds/Hantastic). 



— Дирк?

— Да, Тодд?

— А знаешь что… забудь.

— Тодд, если есть, что сказать — выкладывай. Мы здесь все друзья.

Тодд поставил продукты на стол, изумленно уставившись перед собой. Он не представлял, с чего начать.

— Э-э… Что на тебе за шапка?

— Митра  _(1)_. Отличная, правда? Чувствую себя в ней жутко важным.

Дирк за считанные секунды оказался возле него в самом настоящем — Тодд мог поклясться — расшитом белым с золотым чехле для чайника. На Дирке он смотрелся совершенно нелепо.

— Да? — рискнул сказать Тодд, не желая умерять энтузиазм Дирка, хотя, сам того не ведая, наверняка вляпался в очередную странность. С другой стороны, с таким лучшим другом как Дирк, невероятное быстро становилось обыденным.

Благодаря Аманде на кухне даже появилась доска, в которую заносились все «Странности, связанные с Дирком», чтобы в конце каждого месяца она, Тодд и Фара могли проголосовать за наистраннейшую из них. В ответ на это Дирк обычно дулся и начинал объяснять, почему произошедшее не было настолько уж странным, но по традиции все заканчивалось тем, что они заказывали китайскую еду и смотрели фильмы, свернувшись калачиком на диване, отчего бурчание Дирка сводилось к минимуму.

Дирк одарил Тодда проницательным взглядом, на его губах заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Полагаю, ты задаешься вопросом, причем тут гномы, — предположил он, когда Тодд направился на кухню, по пути доставая брокколи из продуктовой сумки и обшаривая все в поисках разделочной доски.

— Не особенно.

— И тебя совсем не мучает любопытство?

— Дирк, и почему бы мне интересоваться причиной, по которой ты сидишь на полу по-турецки, в окружении гномов и с этим… метром на голове?

— Митрой.

— Да, именно.

— Ну… даже не знаю. Обычно тебе интересно.

Голос Дирка звучал разочарованно. Тодд сразу почувствовал вину. Разочаровать Дирка Джентли было все равно что пнуть под зад щенка лабрадора.

Вздохнув, Тодд отложил разделочную доску и, отвлекшись от готовки, обратил внимание на Дирка.

— Окей, Дирк. Так что там с гномами?

Лицо Дирка просветлело, и от него исходило такое сияние, что Тодд не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

— Во-первых, на самом деле они не настоящие гномы. Они были посланы сюда в космическом челноке пятнадцать лет назад в ночь между второй четвертью и полнолунием, что является чрезвычайно важным, только потому, что…

Тодд тепло улыбнулся Дирку, рассказывающему историю о своих приключениях с таким детским восторгом, который никогда не мог надоесть. Дирк Джентли был чем-то невероятным.

Конечно, десять минут спустя, когда они с Дирком заорали, вскочив на диван, потому что гномы вокруг них вдруг воспламенились, его приключения уже не казались Тодду настолько очаровательными. Хотя…

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Митра ([goo.gl/cQwWid](http://fanfics.me/go.php?url=http://goo.gl/cQwWid)) — церковный головной убор.


End file.
